Lonely Day
by Kamii-chan 8D
Summary: Estou orgulhoso de você, Mello" - disse Matt. "Matt... Estou tão orgulhoso de você" respondeu Mello. E os dois foram para o que seria o fim de suas vidas. Songfic, yaoi - MelloxMatt, Oneshot.


_Kamii: É aqui que dá os avisos? boiando_

_Matt: Ih, não sei. Mello, aonde..._

_Mello: Não interessa, eu to nervoso ò.ó_

_Kamii & Matt: Pra variar .._

_Mello: Mas que PORRA de história é essa em que eu MORRO no final?_

_Matt: Mello, deculpa enxer o saco agora, mas você acabou de contar o final da fic._

_Mello: Uh o.o'_

_Kamii: Sério, se você não fosse o meu loiro sexy, eu te matava agora -.-'_

_Matt: É, e de qualquer forma, é a Takadabitch que te mata, e não a Kamii! :D_

_Kamii: Mudando de assunto, povo. Quem vai dar os avisos pra mim? :D_

_Matt & Mello: Euu ! o/_

_Kamii: Tá bom, os dois juntos 8)_

_Matt: Death Note não pertence à Kamii. Porque se pertencesse, vocês viram, eu e o Mello ainda estaríamos vivos._

_Mello: E essa fic é __yaoi, bem fraquinho - dá uma olhada mortal de "__eu falei pra fazer Lemon" pra Kamii - mas mesmo assim, se não gosta de dois caras se beijando, run to the hils :D_

_Kamii: É isso ! Aié, minha primeira fic, então... Peguem leve ;D_

--

_"Such a lonely day_

_"Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life"_

-Matt... – chamou um loiro, que colocava luvas pretas.

-Uhn?

-Vou indo, agora.

-Não, Mello... Por favor, espera... – pediu Matt, indo em direção ao outro.

-De que adianta adiar o que vai acontecer?. – Mello fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer o que passou pela sua cabeça. _O que iria acontecer em pouco tempo._

-Quero mais um minuto com você. – disse Matt, abraçando Mello.

Mello abraçou-o também, e beijou-lhe de leve na bochecha.

-Matt... Obrigado por tudo...

Matt sorriu um sorriso torto. O sorriso que Mello mais amava.

-Obrigado por ser a pessoa mais importante na minha vida... – continuou Mello, e foi interrompido por um beijo do ruivo.

_"Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand"_

Então se separaram e Matt sentiu uma dor imensa ao afastar-se, nem que fosse alguns milímetros.

Talvez fosse bom que, no final, nenhum dos dois sobrevivesse.

Ambos sabiam que as chances de Matt sobreviver eram pequenas. E que as de Mello eram nulas.

"Seu idiota, idiota" pensou Matt, enquanto abraçava novamente o loiro "Fazer da própria morte um plano, Mello?! Não vê o quanto é importante?.."

_"The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life"_

-Estou orgulhoso de você, Mello – disse, sorrindo. Queria que Mello lembrasse dele sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo.

-Matt, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você... – respondeu o outro, saindo do abraço de Matt.

-Fico feliz... Por ter amado você. – disse o ruivo, deixando que os braços pendessem um de cada lado.

-Eu também.

-Então, até daqui a pouco... Mihael. – despediu-se Matt. Sempre chamava Mello pelo primeiro nome quando a situação era especial.

E aquela situação _era _especial.

-Até, Mail – respondeu Mello, já saindo pela porta.

Matt pegou então as chaves do carro e foi em direção à garagem.

_"Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss"_

Mello dirigia e ao mesmo tempo tentava prestar atenção nas notícias que passavam em uma tela ao lado da direção.

"Eu devo ser um masoquista" pensou, "Querendo saber quando ele vai..."

E então Mello viu a notícia que mais temia em toda a sua vida.

_"Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life"_

"O corpo de um jovem de aproximadamente vinte anos foi encontrado em uma avenida ao lado de um carro vermelho. Segundo os médicos, o rapaz levou mais de trinta tiros em todo o corpo e ainda não foi possível identificar a vítima. A polícia local..."

Então era isso.

Matt estava morto, e logo seria a vez de Mello.

"Não," pensou, segurando com força o pingente de crucifixo dado pela mãe "eu já estou morto."

_"And if you go  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die  
I wanna die with you"_

Enquanto dirigia, Mello perguntava-se quando aquilo iria acabar.

Quando a dor iria passar.

Quando ele ficaria com Matt novamente... E para sempre.

_"Estou orgulhoso de você, Mello"_

A lembrança das últimas palavras com Matt passou a aparecer em sua mente.

_"Fico feliz... Por ter amado você."_

Mello apertou com tanta força o crucifixo que sangue escorreu da sua mão, de um corte que o pingente abriu.

_"Então... Até daqui a pouco, Mihael."_

-Matt...

E então, Mello sentiu uma dor profunda em seu peito.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo, e sentiu-se aliviado por estar acabando.

-...Eu te amo... Sinto muito...

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Mello.

E então, uma lágrima escorreu por sua face já pálida e sem vida.

--

_Ah bem, é isso (y)_

_Oneshot, como a maioria ;P_

_Música do System of a Dom, Lonely Day (Orly?)_

_Me mandem reviews então, nem que seja pra xingar ou tacar pedra! :)_

_Matt: Ah, __assume que você tá morrendo de medo deles não gostarem. ;D  
_

_Mello: Eu já não gostei. **Por quê eu tenho que morrer no final??**_

_Kamii: Shut the fuck up, os dois -.- Mandem reviiiews! -_


End file.
